ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Central Apollyon
category:Limbus *Central Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Dem (or Mea) crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Charcoal Chip, Magenta Chip, Smalt Chip, and Smoky Chip to the Swirling Vortex in Apollyon. *30 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level. *Title granted: Apollyon Ravager Proto-Omega Proto-Omega is immune to Gravity and Bind, but Stun works. CCB Polymer Pumps do not work. It has about 26000 HP, and has additional effect Stun on its attacks. Proto-Omega periodically switches between two stances, shown at right. * It starts out on four legs and switches stances every two minutes after first aggro. * On four legs he is extremely resistant to physical damage, and nukes hit for about 70% damage. ** Suggested strategy: Tank with Ninja or kite. * On two legs he is vulnerable to physical damage, and nukes hit for about 10% damage. ** Suggested strategy: Tank with Paladin or kite. * At 25% HP he switches into his final form, which looks the same as the two legs form, but is significantly different. ** Suggested strategy: Kite. ** The final form takes 50% damage from both physical and magical attacks. ** The final form spams special attacks (Pod Ejection, Colossal Blow and Laser Shower). Special Attacks: *Four Leg Form: ** Guided Missile: Targeted AoE ~400-750 physical damage, absorbed by Utsusemi ** Ion Efflux: Cone Attack Paralysis ** Target Analysis: AoE Absorb-ALL, absorbed by Utsusemi ** Rear Lasers(?): Damage and Petrification, used when someone behind Omega gets hate *** Unconfirmed; this attack might only occur in Promathia Mission 6-4 *Two Leg Form: ** Sometimes uses Pod Ejection while switching into two leg form. ** Guided Missile II: Targeted(?) AoE ~475 magic damage, IGNORES Utsusemi ** Hyper Pulse: AoE ~300 magic damage, Gravity and short Bind, wipes Utsusemi ** Stun Cannon: AoE ~300 magic damage and Paralysis, ignores Utsusemi ** Floodlight: AoE ~300 magic damage, Flash and Silence, ignores Utsusemi *Final Form (two legs): ** Pod Ejection: Spawn a Gunpod *** The Gunpods have about 2000 HP, so two Tier IV nukes or Spirits Withins should knock them out. Kill them ASAP, they hit hard. *** They drop one of the following: 6 Ancient Beastcoins, an AF+1 material, one of the chips you used to enter the battle, or a synthesis material. ** Colossal Blow: Massive damage, knockback and hate reset, ignores Utsusemi ** Laser Shower: Cone Attack ~150-900 damage *** Damage is reduced by kiting; this seems to follow the same rules as Wyrm breath. When Proto-Omega is defeated the final Armoury Crate appears in the middle of the arena. It contains 5 Ancient Beastcoins and Omega body parts. Don't be in too much of a hurry to kill Proto-Omega; the more Gunpods it spawns, the more loot you can get from them. If you can survive the final form, it's best to keep kiting it around farming Gunpods until you're almost out of time.